dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Itzpa
Itzpapalotl, or Itzpa, also known as La Llorona or Solaya, was a character who appeared in the seventh episode of the third season. She was a female soul gatherer Xibalban. History At the beginning of humanity, she fell in love with a man and he lied to her, cheated and killed their first-born child. For this, she torments the men of the human or culebra race. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series Season Three Itzpa first appeared at Freddie Gonzalez' bed. She later appeared when Amaru was kidnapped by Seth, Scott, and the Professor. Amaru called her telepathically to come to her aid. Itzpa later reveals her true appearance and identity to Freddie. She proceeds to fight and successfully scratch Scott and Freddie. When Kate temporarily took control of her body, she revealed that Amaru set the team up, and she was actually looking for the Spirit Guides. Itzpa then fools Freddie into calling his family and listens to their conversation. When she figured out where his family (the spirit guides) were, she communicated to Amaru telepathically. She then takes Amaru's followers and takes Freddie's child and ex-wife. Although she is later interrupted by Freddie, Richie, and Burt, she stayed to fight while the rest of Amaru's followers take Freddie's family. She is then killed by both Burt and Freddie. Physical Appearance While in human form, Itzpa is a beautiful young woman with dark, brown hair, brown eyes and wears black clothing, similar to a wedding dress or negligee. In her Xibalban form, she gains long, white hair, ash-gray skin, sharp claws where the venom comes from, black eyes, and still wearing her black clothing. Personality Itzpa is revealed to be an emotionally broken individual. As stated by Amaru, Itzpa hates men; this is due to the fact that her husband betrayed her, and killed her firstborn child. Itzpa is also very obedient to Amaru. Powers and Abilities *'Longevity'- Itzpa has lived for hundreds of years. *'Shapeshifting'- She has the power to alter her appearance. *'Venom Scratch'- Itzpa can alter the size of her nails, and when she manages to scratch her targets, her venoms forced the person to relive their worst mistakes, and everything bad they ever did. It also caused the person an enormous amount of pain. *'Agility'- While fighting her foes, Itzpa displayed an impressive agility. *'Clairaudience'- She was able to listen to Ranger Gonzalez' conversation. *'Telepathy'- Itzpa was able to receive a message from Amaru in order to help her out. Skills *'Martial Arts'- Like most demons of Xibalba, Itzpa was very skilled in hand to hand combat. Weakenesses *'Mortality'- Despite living for hundreds of years, Itzpa is not impervious to death. Appearances Gallery ItzpaProfile.jpg Itzap season 3.png Itzpa.jpg Itzpa.png Itzpa 3x07 .png Name *'Itzpapalotl' is Aztec and means "obsidian butterfly" or "clawed butterfly".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Itzpapalotl Trivia *Fernanda Andrade is no stranger to playing a demon, or being possessed by one, in the film The Devil Inside.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Devil_Inside_(film) *La Llorona has been featured in many supernatural shows/films, such as Supernatural, Grimm and the animated La Leyenda de la Llorona.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Llorona *La Llorona means "The Weeping Woman".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Llorona *As Itzpapalotl, she was a fearsome skeletal warrior goddess who ruled over the paradise world of Tamoanchan. She could appear a beautiful woman or a goddess with a skeletal head and butterfly wings supplied with stone blades.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Itzpapalotl References See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Xibalban Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased